Uma Peça no Santuário
by Nica-angel
Summary: I'm baaack! XD O que aconteceria se nossa "querida" deusa resolvesse obrigar os Gold Saints a pagar o maior mico de suas vidas: Uma peça de teatro da Bela Adormecida! Muitas risadas, um pouco de yaoi - estão avisados. Divirtam-se! *E as cortinas se abrem*


**Uma Peça no Santuário**

**Por Nica-angel**

(Nica)- ÊÊÊ, I'M BAAAAAAAACK!! Essa fic foi uma das minhas melhores, e estou re-postando, com algumas pequenas mudanças. Bom, e quanto à minha inspiração, eu tive essa idéia quando tive que ver o filme d'A Bela Adormecida (da Disney) com a minha prima. Então, acabou saindo uma verdadeira loucura. Imagine você, leitor(a), o que aconteceria se a Saori resolvesse fazer um teatro desse mesmo filme no Santuário? Claro que os cavaleiros de bronze não aceitariam participar, então, ela foi buscar os seus guerreiros mais leais, obrigando-os a pagar tal mico. Bwhahahahaha, poooobres cavaleiros de ouro, vou aprontar feio com eles dessa vez!

(Miro)- E quando é que você não apronta??

(Camus)- Miro, pelo amor de Zeus, não teste-a!

PS: CDZ pertence ao Kurumada. Se me pertencesse seria yaoi, o Miro seria o principal, e Seiya e Saori já teriam morrido.

Capítulo 01

_O príncipe entrou no quarto da torre mais alta, logo após derrotar a bruxa que amaldiçoara o amor da sua vida. E na cama jazia, belíssima, a princesa, que dormia em sono eterno, como um anjo caído. Ele se aproxima e a beija. A princesa abre os olhos, a terrível maldição fora quebrada. Então eles se casaram e viveram felizes para sempre._

As cortinas se fecharam sob estrondosos aplausos. E ali, bem na fila da frente, uma chorosa Saori dizia, com a voz embargada:

"Que peça linda, que peça linda!!"

A platéia saiu, rindo e comentando a peça de teatro que tinham acabado de assistir. No meio dela, a reencarnação da deusa Atena pensava com seus botões:

Faz tanto tempo que eu não venho ao teatro... Fiz muito bem em dar essa saída do Santuário. Como Seiya costuma dizer, "Eu precisava respirar um pouco!". Foi uma peça tão boa, bem que podia acontecer um evento desses no Santuário... Saori parou de andar, de repente, com uma idéia tão repentina quanto maluca na cabeça. Era exatamente isso!! E, dando meia-volta, correu na direção do majestoso Santuário de Atena. Não foi para sua casa. Sabia que Seiya e os outros jamais aceitariam uma coisa dessas. Então, foi ao encontro de seus "fiéis" Cavaleiros de Ouro, que não teriam como desobedecer, já que permaneciam em dívida com ela, graças a Batalha das Doze Casas.

"TRUCO." Miro propôs.

"Aceito." Disse Aioria, baixando suas cartas.

Miro deu um sorriso malandro, tão seu característico, e baixou suas cartas também. Não era possível, o escorpiano ganhou de novo!!

"Como é que você fez isso??" Aioria olhou para a excelente seqüência que o cavaleiro de Escorpião fizera, incrédulo. Não era possível, Miro estava roubando, como conseguira ganhar oito vezes seguidas??

"Anos de prática, meu amigo, além de muita sorte." Respondeu o grego displicente, colocando as mãos por trás da cabeça, ignorando completamente a carranca do leonino, que parecia querer pular no seu pescoço. "Vamos outra partida?" E antes que pudessem responder... "Aquela não é a nossa deusa?"

Os outros cavaleiros se viraram. Sim, era ela mesma, e se aproximava deles, com aquele vestido branco e rosa, que, junto com os longos cabelos, esvoaçava ao vento. Os cavaleiros de ouro se levantaram num pulo (enquanto chutavam as cartas para longe) e reverenciaram Saori quando se aproximou. Ela sorriu docemente, eles nem imaginavam o que os aguardava.

"Em que poderemos servi-la, ó Atena?" Perguntou Aioria, enquanto a reverenciava.

"Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês, meus fiéis cavaleiros de ouro." Respondeu ela, observando-os se reerguerem, enquanto imaginava como ficariam as roupas da peça neles, sem conseguir conter um sorriso divertido.

Notas da Autora:

(Nica)- Credo, esse início ficou curtíssimo! Mas não se preocupe, escreverei o dobro no próximo. O outro capítulo já está pronto, a propósito, mas eu não quero postar sem ter certeza de que vão gostar.

(Miro)- Eu podia ter ido dormir sem essa...

(Nica)- Furiosa Tá insinuando o quê, Sr. Miro de Escorpião??

(Miro)- Descarado Que tal: "Você escreve pessimamente mal...?" Ou, "participar desse tipo de história é uma tortura...?"

(Nica)- Ou "que Miro-chato vai morrer no próximo capítulo"?

(Camus)- como espírito (ele ta morto, lembra?) NEM SE ATREVA!

(Aioria)- Cochichando para os outros Será que ela vai matar dessa vez?

(Aldebaran)- Tá brincando? Vai sair morte nesse fic!! Para Nica Você não vai nos matar de novo, não é, Nica?

(Nica)- Vão ver o que eu vou fazer!! Bwhahahahahahahahahaha!!

(Shaka)- Miro, você está perdido... Buda proteja sua alma... Começa a rezar pela alma dele


End file.
